


Best Friends, but not Forever

by AGirlGoneAwry (orphan_account)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Ageplay, Black Superiority, Consensual Underage Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Multi, Underage Drinking, interracial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:13:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24773695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/AGirlGoneAwry
Summary: Cameron, Dominique and Courtney were a trio of best friends from the beginning of high school. However, a new transfer student, Darnell, threatens the balance of their trio by introducing a hung black cock.
Kudos: 17





	Best Friends, but not Forever

“Fox wins!”

“Fuck!” Domonique moaned in annoyance as she dropped the Gamecube controller onto the bed, running a hand through her raven-black hair. Her pale skin was spotless, apart from the appearance of a few dotted freckles on her cheeks and noses. With glistening green eyes, she looked over at Cameron, who had a proud look on his face, as if he hasn’t won every single match they played today and every time they met up.

“I nearly beat you that time!” She said playfully, wagging one of her fingers, the black and white painted stripes on her nail catching Cameron’s attention briefly as they both picked up their controllers and continued to play.

“Practice makes perfect, Dommi.” Cameron said casually as they started the next match, with the boy not even breaking a sweat and managing to talk casually whilst the black-haired girl gave it her all and still came up short. “You’ll get there eventually. You’re better than Courtney, at least.”

Domonique scoffed, biting her bottom lip in concentration. “She’s terrible. Not much of a compliment, is it?”

The boy glanced over at the pale girl, his eyes moving from her eyes and down to her chest. Specifically, her hefty cleavage. The childhood friends had grown up together, and Cameron still hadn’t gotten to grips with how attractive both of the girls had turned out. Just as he felt a twitch in his cock, his lack of concentration punished him as he lost a life.

“Ha! This is the best I’ve performed yet.” The girl exclaimed, not realising the exact reason why Cameron was playing less than himself. In his head, he spent hours fantasizing about how he could ask one of the girls out, or spend a night with them, or have them confess their feelings towards him. It was obviously never going to happen, but a boy could dream.

“Again! You suck so much, dude.” Domonique’s trash talk was beginning to annoy Cameron, so he pushed all those annoying thoughts of love out of his head and properly played the game. It didn't take long to wipe Domonique out and again, that same announcer said, “Fox wins!”

And this time, Domonique was even angrier at having victory taking right from underneath her. “Fuck me!” She groaned, chucking the controller across the room, rewarding the two of them with a noisy bang as it hit the wall. “This is such bullshit. When is Courtney getting here? I wanna go to the park.”

Almost as if on cue, the door to the bedroom swung open and Coutney stepped in. Whilst Domonique opted for lazy clothes like yoga pants, tights and tight-fitting shirts with deep cleavage lines, Courtney was the polar opposite. Fashionable cardigans, blouses, skirts and thigh-high socks, her makeup done perfectly. Cameron always thought that it was because she wasn’t exactly gifted the same way Domonique was. She had normal-sized breasts, but next to Domonique she looked tiny. So she had to stand out in other ways.

Still, they were best friends and would happily argue with anyone who said they weren’t. And whilst they do seem like polar opposites, with Courtney’s honey blonde hair, her deep blue eyes and sun-kissed skin, they got on like a gas station on fire.

“Courtney!” Domonique squealed, jumping to her feet and pulling the blonde girl into a tight hug. “How was cheer practice?”

“As boring as ever.” She said. Cameron also got up, and gave a slightly more awkward hug to Courtney. “You guys done with your games?”

“Definitely.” Domonique was already heading out of the room as Cameron gave a little shrug to the blonde girl. The two followed her out as they left the house, Cameron briefly pausing in the hallway to tell his mom they were heading out.

Cameron’s mom peeked her head out of the kitchen, giving the trio a small smile. “Be safe you three! And look after the girls, Cameron.” The boy blushed at this compliment whilst the other two just giggled, leading the way out of the house. He hated talking to his mum with the girls present. Every dinner she asks if he’s asked one of them out yet, and the obvious answer is no. Which of course resulted in teasing from his older siblings and his father.

But they were out and away from his family now, walking down the street of the quaint neighbourhood. Domonique only lived next door, her bedroom window was opposing Cameron’s. When they were younger they used to throw objects at each other, paper planes and the such. Nowadays they mostly wave at each other or just go on about their business. Courtney, however, lived a bit further away, several avenues down the road. The three of them started hanging out in primary school and ever since then, they were inseparable.

The park was a five-minute walk from Cameron’s house, and the three of them dominated the swings, scaring away the little kids that wanted to have a go as they talked about anything and everything that came to mind. Eventually, Courtney brought up a topic that Cameron and Domonique knew nothing about.

“Have you heard about the new kid in our year?” She said casually as the three of them swung back and forth gently, a slow breeze rustling the oak trees above them.

“New kid? What? Who is it?” Domonique said almost defensively.

“His name is Darrell. From one of the inner city schools, but it got closed down due to a lack of funding. His parents had to move closer to the schools to he’d be able to come here.”

“Must be a smart guy, then. If his parents want his education that much, don’t want it to go to waste and shit.” Domonique pointed out.

“Not as smart as me.” Cameron immediately said, causing the two girls to giggle.

“No need to get defensive over it, Cam. Obviously you’re the smartest person in the world.” Courtney rolled her eyes as Domonique giggled, knowing that it would annoy Cameron. “Anyways, he’s gonna be lonely. New kid, years already started. Maybe you could hang out with him, Cameron? We need some more people for our group anyways, it’s feeling a little lonely.”

“Uh, I dunno. I kinda like it with the three of us.” The boy mumbled.

“If he’s cute, he’s in our group. Don’t make me do it myself Cam.” Domonique said boldly, causing Courtney to giggle and Cameron to blush and say nothing. The rest of the afternoon passed as they moved onto different topics, and soon they each individually headed home.

The weekend passed without anything significant happening, and soon Cameron was sitting in his classroom. Domonique and Courtney sat at the front, whereas Cameron was at the back with empty desks on each side of him. He hated how well the two girls got along with the dicks in the class, giggling at their stupid jokes and how they always interrupted the class. However, today was different in that one of the seats beside him was taken up by a tall, lanky black guy.

Cameron wasn’t sure what to say to him, so instead the white boy stayed silent, busy scribbling down notes. Soon enough, the class ended and he joined Domonique and Courtney outside, watching the two of them talk to one of the quarterbacks, laughing at one of his jokes as they approached him.

“Did you make friends with the new kid, then?” Courtney asked casually as the three of them began to walk slowly away from the classroom.

“Nah, didn't really bother.” Cameron muttered. “What were you two talking about to Devin?”

“Oh, not much.” Domonique said, and Cameron immediately got the gut feeling that they were hiding something from him. Still, he didn't wanna push it. The black-haired girl looked behind, causing the other two to follow her gaze and see the black boy leaving the classroom. “Go and talk to him, Cam. Better to make a friend now than waste the opportunity. You might have something in common with him.”

Cameron opened his mouth to protest, but the firm looks from his two friends made him realise that he had no ground to stand on. Bowing his head, he turned on the spot and walked quickly, trying to catch up to the black kid who was standing by his locker. Giving one last look at the two girls, who were watching from a distance, he cleared his throat and tried to grab the tall kid’s attention.  
“H-hello?” Cameron stuttered out.

“Hey.” The kid turned his head, flashing a dazzling white smile and said confidently, holding out his fist to Cameron as he zipped up his backpack with the other hand. “I’m Darrell, pleasure to meet you bro.”

The white boy awkwardly stared at the fist, not knowing what to do as Darrell kissed his teeth and shook his head. “Fist bump, bro. Don’t leave a brother hanging.”

“Oh, right.” Cameron gently bumped his fist against Darrell’s. “Sorry, I’m Cameron.”

“Nice to meet you, bro. Man, this place is filled with white people ain’t it? I feel like I’m the only one who’s black here.”

“Yeah, there aren’t many black people around here. Not trying to be racist or anything.”

“Don’t worry bro, it’s chill. I don’t mind.” The two of them got on surprisingly well. Cameron looked back but noticed that his two friends had vanished. Not caring too much, the two boys began to walk out of the school, most of the other students having already left. “I should get onto the B-ball team for sure, though. None of those white boys got a thing on my hoop-shooting skills.”

They found out that they shared a lot in common as they walked home, and by the time they were parting ways, Darrell had decided to come round Cameron’s house the next week and hang out, to see how good Cameron was at video games.

A week later though, and the white boy’s opinion of the black boy had soured considerably. It turned out that Domonique was right- Darrell was something of a child prodigy. Not only was he already the captain of the basketball team and was incredibly athletic; He was top of the class in every subject and was still claiming that he was better at video games than Cameron. Still, the white boy kept up a facade of friendliness, mostly on the two girl’s demands.

“So what are their names? The girls you always hang out with?” Darrell asked as the two of them walked to Cameron’s house.

“Oh, Domonique and Courtney? You haven’t talked to them yet?” Cameron said, somewhat taken aback by the fact that Darrell hadn’t met them yet. They wouldn’t stop talking and gushing about how cute he was whenever they were together.

“Nope. Keep seeing them making eyes though. They must be massive J-bags homie, you must have fucked them like a thousand times by now. Damn, they be making my dick do somersaults and shit.”

Cameron’s eyes widened as he blushed furiously, unable to stutter a response. That was all the noise that Darrell needed to realise the truth.

“Wait… You’re telling me you haven’t piped them hoes yet?” His eyes were wide as he laughed out loud, his contagious giggle echoing down the street. “That’s fucking crazy man. I dunno how you can hold yourself in like that. Those girls are NASTY bad, and you just be watching them and be happy with that? Fuck, you got restraint. You gotta introduce them to me.”

“I… Yeah, I dunno, I guess…” Cameron stuttered as he walked up to his front door, Darrell behind him as he entered and called out to his mom that he was home. It was then that Cameron’s mom walked up, her eyes widening as she smiled at Darrell.

“Why, are you a new friend of Cameron’s?” She asked, and Cameron could swear her voice sounded higher-pitched than normal. “It’s a pleasure to meet you. I’m Jenny.” She reached out her hand and Darrell playfully kissed it, causing her to giggle and blush.

“It’s great to meet you, ma’am.” Darrell said back politely, giving her a wink as Cameron shot him a dirty look. As soon as they were alone in Cameron’s bedroom, Darrell quickly made excuses.

“Look bro, I’m sorry! Not my fault every girl you know is hot as fuck.” He smirked as Cameron turned on his Nintendo Switch, getting ready to play Smash Bros. Finally, something he’d be good at. To put Darrell in his place. 

A few hours later, and Cameron was in complete shock. “Another three stock. I thought you said you were good at this game?”

Cameron said nothing, gritting his teeth as they started another round. However, just as Cameron was about to take the lead for the first time, Darrell jumped to his feet and rushed over to the window, peeking through the blinds.

“What the hell, dude? Mad I’m gonna win?” Cameron said playfully. 

“Holy shit… Bro, quick. Look at this shit.” Cameron got up, following Darrell’s lead as he peeked out of the blinds. What he saw took his breath away. It was dark outside, but the illuminated room of Domonique brought attention to the fact that she was trying on dresses by the window, giving a perfect view of her curves.

“Holy shit, she’s taking her bra off!” Darrell said, moving strangely as Cameron kept feeling the black boy’s arm bumping against his. The two boys watched as Domonique gently unhooked her bra, her heavy breasts barely dropping even the slightest amount due to their youthful perkiness. They looked… Amazing, even from this distance.

“Holy shit. She’s so fucking hot.” Darrell grumbled, his arm continuously bumping against Cameron’s body as the two of them watched her put on a tiny black dress that pushed her cleavage on display. She posed for the mirror, twirling and popping out her ass, giving the two boys a perfect glance at her cleavage in the dress.

“You telling me you ain’t ever done this shit before? Fuck, I’m gonna need to introduce myself to this girl.” Darrell wouldn’t stop talking, but Cameron was too distracted by the display Domonique was unknowingly putting on. Watching her try on dress after dress, playing with her hair and even throwing on a few crop-tops. The white boy hung out with the busty video game nerd nearly every single day and he had never seen her wear sexy dresses or tiny crop tops. It was always graphic T-shirts or yoga pants. When had she picked up a sense of fashion?

However, Cameron’s mind was quickly disrupted when he heard a grunting noise. Taking a step back, he looked over and felt complete shock as he saw what Darrell was busy doing; Furiously jerking off with his left hand, whilst his right hand gripped onto the wall. Eyes still glued onto the pale-skinned beauty in the window across, Cameron watched the surprisingly large black cock throb and pulsate as Darrell climaxed, shooting several thick, gooey loads against his wall.

“Aw shit… That was fuckin’ great.” The black athlete muttered taking a few steps back and squeezing out the last drops of his cum, leaving them to splatter onto the carpet. Shoving his cock back into his pants, he turned around and looked at Cameron’s clock hanging on the wall.

“Fuck, bro. I gotta dip, sorry man. Would help you clean up but my parents are gonna be fuckin’ pissed if I’m late.” With that, Darrell dashed out of Cameron’s room. It took a few moments for Cameron to realise what just happened, angrily storming out of his room and watching as Darrell said goodbye to his mother.

“See ya around, Jenny.” The black kid said, pulling in Cameron’s mom for a kiss on the cheek and, to the white kid’s surprise, saw him cheekily squeeze her ass. Darrell at the very least deserved a slap from that, but instead his mother just laughed and playfully squeezed one of his arms.

“Bye, Darrell. You stay safe out there.” She said, closing the door behind the kid. Cameron quickly darted back into his room, flicking the light on as he looked at the mess Darrell made. Whenever Cameron came, it was a few spurts sure, but nothing like this. It looked like somebody threw white paint at the wall. Huge splatters that were slowly dribbling down onto the carpet.

There was no time to waste, and Cameron knew that leaving it too long would leave marks that would require a very large excuse. The smell was overwhelming, but Cameron pushed the senses out of his head as he began to clean up the mess Darrell made, as best as he could. It was sticky, thick and gross-smelling, but after twenty minutes he managed to scoop all of the jizz up and get it out of his room, opting to flush the tissues down the toilet.  
The next day at school, Cameron introduced Darrell to the two girls, begrudgingly. At first the group got on amazing, and even the white boy had to admit that Darrell added some spice to the trio that made it more exciting and fun. He still felt a little frustrated at how the conversation changed whenever he was around. When it was just the original three, they’d talk about the new Disney film, or video games, or just hang out like the good old days. But as soon as Darrell popped up, the conversation always became lewd. He bragged about his sexual conquests, talked to the girls about his favourite sex positions, and whilst they never indulged in the topics with him they always giggled and laughed at his constant flirtations towards them.

The four were walking home from school one evening, and Cameron accidentally mentioned something that would change his friendship with the girls and Darrell forever.

“I can’t believe my family are going on holiday without me. They said I was old enough to pay my own way now, and because I don’t have a job I’m left alone for the week.” He muttered. Darrell’s eyes widened, immediately jumping on the opportunity.

“Let’s have a party bro. I’ll get the weed and alcohol, you host. The ladies can bring their fine asses along, and we can have some fun!” Courtney and Domonique blushed and giggled at Darrell’s compliments, but Cameron looked at him with a shocked face.

“I promised my mum I wouldn’t have anybody round. This is my first time being left alone.”

“Dude, this is a once in a lifetime opportunity.” Darrell said in a slightly lower voice, glancing at the two girls before grabbing Cameron’s arm and tugged him forward several steps, whispering to the white boy in a hushed tone.

“Dude, do you wanna fuck those girls or not? This is your chance. Alcohol, weed, home alone… I’m wing-manning you so hard right now.” Darrell gave Cameron a firm look as the two boys stared at each other. Cameron was clearly hesitant, but he folded underneath the pressure.

Moments later, Darrell slowed down and turned around to face the girls behind them. “It’s decided. This weekend, as soon as his parents leave, we’re gonna have like, the best fucking party ever. Dress for success ladies, because it’s going on my snapchat story and the whole school’s gonna be jealous of us four.”

Cameron wasn’t entirely sure how excited he’d be at that idea of all his bullies seeing what was happening at his house. The idea of them turning up and seeing Domonique and Courtney in cute dresses, high and drunk…

Taking a deep breath, he waved goodbye to Courtney and Darrell as they split off towards their house, talking excitedly to each other whilst he walked in an odd, awkward silence with Domonique. Recently things had been a little weird between them, and in the back of his head Cameron wondered if she caught him and Darrell peeking at her through the blinds a few days ago.

The rest of the week was somewhat calm, with even Darrell calming down on the sex-talk whenever the ladies were around. They still flirted with each other, the three of them, and Darrell’s addition to the group even caused some of Cameron’s bullies to apologise and try and be friendly to him, just to hang out with the other three. Increasingly Cameron felt like he was the odd one out of the group, but that didn't matter. It was a friday evening when his parents and family left the house, and only minutes after Domonique arrived at the door, in a very attractive get-up that he had never seen her wear before: A black mini-skirt that barely went halfway down her thighs, with a pair of white thigh-highs and black sneakers. To finish off the look, she had a black mesh-top that showed off her insane cleavage.

“Heya, Cam.” She said, giving him a hug and walking in. “I’m so excited for tonight. Gonna be great.”

Cameron was stunned into silence at how great Domonique looked, turning around and watching as her hips swayed. She turned around, flashing him a smirk and catching him staring. “When are the others getting here?”

“A-anytime now.” Cameron stuttered, blushing slightly as he peered out the door. In the distance, he could see Darrell and Courtney walking side-by-sie. Whilst Darrell looked to be wearing nothing fancy, Courtney was just as dressed up as Domonique was: A stunning white mini-dress that again, showed off a lot of skin, alongside a pair of high heels that added enough height to Courtney to make her taller than Cameron by a few inches.

Darrell gave a wave as the pair approached the front door, fistbumping Cameron as he walked by. Courtney gave Cameron a hug as he closed the front door, turning around to see Darrell kissing his teeth at the pale, curvy girl standing with her hands on her hips.

“What are you kissing your teeth at?” Domonique tutted playfully as she leaned in to kiss him on the cheek, her lips curling into a smile as they moved away. 

“Just at how fine you’re looking, girl.” Darrell said casually, slinging his backpack off of his shoulders as they walked into the living room, Courtney and Cameron trailing behind. The four of them sat in a circle on the floor as Darrell pulled out a plastic bag filled with a lot of weed, as well as several bottles of vodka and coke.

He began to fill up red solo cups using the alcohol and mixer, handing them out to the girls and Cameron. Whilst the white boy gingerly tasted it, having his first taste of alcohol, the two girls seemed like experts as they sipped and took shots. Cameron began to suspect that they’ve had experience with alcohol that they didn't get Cameron involved with, but those suspicions were for another time. Darrell was busy rolling up a joint, lighting it up and taking the first hit before passing it to Courtney.

“Alright, why don’t we all play truth or dare?” Darrell said with a grin, staring directly at Domonique’s cleavage whilst Cameron watched Courtney expertly take a drag on the joint, before handing it over to the white boy. He wasn’t entirely sure what to do with it, placing it between his lips and breathing in. A few seconds later and he was hacking his chest out, coughing as he handed the joint over to the pale, curvy girl to his left, who again effortlessly took a hit on the joint.

“Sure. Fuck it. You start, Darrell. Truth or dare?” Domonique quickly said, biting her bottom lip as she watched him switch from joint to vodka bottle with no hesitation.

“Truth.”

“How many girls have you slept with?”

“At least six. I’ve fucked six girls, but got my dick sucked by like three more.” Darrell had an arrogance to him that was untouchable as the girls giggled.

“Any from our school?” Courtney tentatively asked.

“Not yet. That could change tonight though.” He winked at the blonde cheerleader, causing her to blush bright red and look into her cup, sipping from it as he chuckled to himself. Cameron couldn’t believe how smooth and bold he was, knowing there was no way he could talk to his friends in a manner like that. 

“Okay, okay. Domonique, truth or dare?”

“Truth.”

“Boring.” Darrell said, shaking his head. Cameron tried to think of a truth, but immediately Darrell already had something to ask her.

“How many guys you slept with?”

Cameron knew that was a wasted question. The two girls were both virgins, like him. He had told him that several times now, yet he always expects a different answer.

“Three.” Domonique looked over at Courtney and giving her a wink, the two of them giggled as Cameron was very taken aback.

“W-what? You guys have… Fucked people? You aren’t virgins?” Cameron had jealousy and anger in his voice. His friends had never told himi anything about this. The two girls blushed slightly, not wanting to look at him.

“Who were they?” Darrell asked a lot more casually, leaning back slightly.

“Well… It was over the summer break.” Domonique said, finally making embarrassed eye contact with Cameron. “Me and Courtney were invited to some parties and… We tried to get you invited but they just didn't want you going. So we thought it was best not to bring it up.”

Cameron felt betrayed, his friends having ditched him to go to parties. Domonique continued to talk. “So me and Courtney got really drunk in the first week of summer break at this party. Our first party, we both dressed a little slutty and we were really drunk- Like, it was our first time drinking, give us a break. The quarterback gave us a tour of the house and well, we uh… Ended up letting him take our V-cards.”

Cameron was astonished at how open Domonique suddenly was with it. “Not bad. And the other times?” Darrell kept pushing, wanting to find out just how slutty the two girls were.

“They weren’t with Courtney. Sorry.” She said, poking a tongue at the blonde girl who just giggled, sipping from her red solo cup. “Same guy. He said his girlfriend was out of town, I was feeling pent up. So I dressed up cute and let him fuck me.”

Cameron, still shocked, watched as they then moved on to Courtney. “Dare.” She said with a grin.

“Aight, go and make out with Domonique.” Darrell had no hesitation, his eyes alight with arousal as Cameron noticed a bulge in his jeans. Looking over at Courtney, he could see her staring at the bulge as well briefly, before crawling on all fours across the circle to the black-haired babe. There was a slight hesitation and awkwardness before they gently began to kiss each other, slowly getting more passionate as they properly made out. 

Cameron couldn’t help but gently touch himself, his cock rock hard after everything that had just came out into the open. The girls didn't stop or slow down, clearly into it. Looking across, he could see Darrell stroking his bulge and giving Cameron a wink. There was no way the two of them weren’t getting laid after seeing how slutty his friends were becoming with a little bit of weed and alcohol.

Finally, the two broke apart and Courtney went back to her original position, giggling as she looked at Cameron and giving him a playful wink. “Okay, my turn to choose!” Courtney said with a clap of her hands.

“Domonique, I dare you to… Feel Darrell’s bulge. Tell us how big it is.” Courtney briefly glanced over at Darrell with a grin, and Cameron had a feeling that this was planned. Maybe they talked about it on the way here. Darrell would get with Domonique, which meant that Cameron could get with Courtney. Especially with how she winked at him earlier…

“What? Are you for real?” She said, biting her lip. Even as she protested she was already getting up and sitting right next to Darrell. Cameron watched him stare down at her tits as she reached over, grabbing his shaft through his jeans. “Oh, wow.” She muttered, groping and stroking it gently as her eyes widened.

“That’s uh… Yeah. That’s really big.” She said, not being able to help herself as she giggled and chewed her bottom lip in admiration as she continued to stroke it. Finally she pulled herself away, eyes staring at the bulge.

“Okay, okay, we need to give Cameron something. Let’s do a joint dare for the two boys.” Domonique said, smirking at Courtney as the two thought briefly about what to do. “Okay, I got it. Compare your dick sizes.”

The blood rushed from Cameron’s face in fear, and he even felt his hard-on shrink a little whilst Darrell immediately got up. “That’s easy. C’mon bro, let’s do it and show those girls what they’re missing.”

The two girls giggled and clapped, watching with great excitement as Cameron meekly got up, walking over to stand next to his friend. Darrell wasted no time unzipping his jeans, letting them drop down to show the formidable bulge in his underpants. Not stopping, he then tugged his tight-fitting boxer briefs down, causing his thick member to flop out. It appeared semi-hard, but even then was a very impressive length and girth that caused both of the girls to gasp.

“Oh, wow.” Domonique muttered, her eyes glued to the black shaft whilst Cameron began to tug his pants down. He wasn’t small by any means, but he knew that anybody compared next to Darrell’s well-endowed schlong would look small. Finally revealing his penis, Courtney couldn’t help but giggle before quickly covering her mouth, refusing to make eye contact with Cameron as she blushed.

“Well, we certainly know who’s bigger now.” Domonique muttered, only giving a cursory glance over to Cameron’s skinny white penis before continuing to stare at Darrell’s shaft. “You two can put them away now, I think. Don’t want you guys getting embarrassed.”

Cameron knew she was only saying that to stop any more embarrassment occurring. Still, the white boy didn't waste the opportunity, quickly hiding his erect cock back into his pants as he went to sit down.

However, Darrell was not so shy. He left his cock hanging out, taking off his underpants and pants completely as the two girls tried their best not to stare at it. Cameron looked over at Courtney, the two of them making eye contact briefly as the blonde girl blushed. As much as they wanted to hide it, it was almost irresistable to look away from something so… Attention-grabbing.

The game of truth or dare slowly faded away as Domonique gently began to grill Darrell on his conquests. “You said you fucked loads of girls, right? When did you lose your virginity?”

“13. It was after a b-ball game, one of the cheerleaders came in. She was a complete slut, but I didn't care. I just wanted to get laid.” Darrell was leaning back slightly, one hand slowly stroking his cock, keeping it at a semi-erect state whilst the two girls watched. Cameron also watched, but more of disbelief than lust, his cock still rock-hard as he wondered where exactly this evening was going.

“13? No way, dude.” Domonique bit her bottom lip, passion burning in her eyes as she stared intensely at Darrell’s cock. “Were you… That big back then?”

“Of course not. I was barely hitting puberty at that point. I was more Cameron’s size, but that was big enough for Shawna. Hell, sometimes she still hits me up on my phone and asks to hang out, but we live so far apart now it ain’t worth it. Maybe I’ll give her a visit sometime.”

There was a brief silence, sexual tension burning in the air before Darrell cleared his throat. “Right, me and Cameron did that dare for you two ladies. My turn to dish one out.” He was staring deep into Domonique’s eyes as he leaned forward slightly. “I bet I can make you cum without you taking your clothes off.”

There was a tense silence, Courtney watching the two of them intensely as Cameron noted her hand stroking her own thigh needily. Then, Domonique slowly nodded. “Sure, you can try. Doubt it’ll work though.”

That was when Darrell knew how this night was going to end. Shuffling over next to Domonique, he gently grabbed her hand and guided it to wrap around the base of his thick cock, leaning in just as her lips parted. The two of them had no hesitation, making out gently with each other, with one of Darrell’s hand holding the back of her head for support whilst the other slid up her mesh top, gently squeezing and playing with her breasts, focusing on her hard nipples.

Cameron glanced over at Courtney, surprised to see her hand underneath her dress, gently moving in a rhythm that suggested she was rubbing herself off. She was biting her bottom lip, her blue eyes glistening with excitement as she watched her best friend make out with one of the hottest guys in the school. Finally, her little plan had come to fruition and she could get some action.

The white boy wasn’t entirely sure what to do, or how Darrell was going to make his neighbour and best friend cum. However, to both his and Courtney’s surprise, Darrell seemed to have Domonique underneath a spell. Cameron spotted a shiny trail of grool dribbling down her inner thigh as she made out with Darrell, and it seemed like the black kid’s three-pronged attack on her mouth, tits and his dick was enough to push her towards the edge.

Finally beginning to slide his hands underneath her skirt, all it took was one brush of his finger against the outside of her panties for a climax to be reached. Eyes rolling back, Domonique gently pulled out of the kiss as her legs clenched and she let out a gentle, gutteral moan.

“Oh god…” She muttered, breathing heavily as her orgasm began to subside. “That was amazing.” She said to Darrell, giving his thick cock a squeeze before he shuffled back. The four of them sat in silence, listening to Domonique’s ragged breath as she simply stared directly at Darrell’s now rock-hard cock, easily nine inches in length, probably more. It was jutting forward like a pole and impossible to ignore. 

“I’m thinking…” Darrell started to say, standing up and causing his thick pole to bounce a little with the motion. “That me and Domonique head upstairs to your bedroom, Cameron. Just to uh, talk a little.” 

Cameron opened his mouth to protest, but no words came out as Darrell effortlessly swept Domonique off of her feet, the two of them making out as he carried her out of the room and up the stairs. Courtney watched them walk out, biting her lip and leaving the two in silence before she finally talked, pulling her wet fingers out from her pussy.

“Holy shit. Can you believe that just happened?” She muttered, eyes burning with lust. This was Cameron’s chance. Darrell got off with Domonique, and now the opportunity was to make a move with Courtney.

“I… That was insane.” Cameron muttered, shuffling a little closer to the blonde girl. She glanced over at him, looking away from the staircase and giving him a little smile.

“You want me to fuck you, don’t you?” She said boldly, her hand reaching forward and squeezing Cameron’s bulge. He couldn’t believe it- It was finally happening. He was going to lose his virginity, and to one of his best friends who he had a crush on for so many years…

“Maybe later. But I don’t think we should miss the two of them having sex, should we?” A smirk crossed her face as she moved her hand away, leaning in to plant a gentle kiss on the boy’s cheek. “Come on, follow me.” She stretched her hand out, and Cameron dumbly took it, still processing what she said. The two of them got up, Courtney leading the boy through his own house as the two of them headed upstairs.

As they went up the stairs, the noises from Cameron’s bedroom were becoming more clear. At first it was the noise of his bed banging against the wall, a repetition of a headboard slamming and chipping the blue-painted walls. But then it was also the sound of flesh slapping against each other, the gentle moans and grunts of Domonique as her pussy was taken by Darrell. The door was slightly ajar, and Courtney barely slowed down as she approached it, pushing it open and gasping gently as the two of them watched the couple in action.

Domonique was on all fours, facing the wall whilst Darrell was behind her, effortlessly slamming his thick cock into her behind. Watching the pale girl’s fat ass contrast against the black boy’s dark skin was an erotic sight, and neither Cameron nor Courtney could fight the urge. They both began to play with themselves, their arms bumping against each other as they masturbated to the sight of their friend getting claimed and dominated by Darrell.

His hung cock was hitting all the right spots for Domonique, but her previous orgasm had taken a lot of energy out of her. However, for Darrell, he was feeling pent up all night and he was still a boy with an overactive sex-drive. It had been ten minutes of raw, constant sex before finally he felt his climax peaking. “Awh shit bitch. Take my fucking cum.” He grumbled, slamming his dick deep inside Domonique as his balls began to contract, Cameron being able to see them squeeze up after each pump of jizz shot into the black-haired girl’s pussy. He knew that the black kid had a lot of cum pent up in the orange-sized balls, mostly because he had to clean it all up only a few weeks ago. But it seemed like he had even more to deposit inside Domonique, and after two minutes of squirting he finally slid his cock out. It had shrunk, but still looked larger than Cameron’s.

Turning his head, he flashed a grin to Courtney. “You just gonna watch, bitch? Or you gonna come and join in?” Courtney’s eyes widened, giving Cameron a hesitant look. The white boy couldn’t believe this betrayal was occuring- He was meant to be banging Courtney tonight.

But the invitation was laid and the blonde cheerleader was too weak and too horny to resist. She stood up, pulling Cameron into the room and closing the door behind them. “Cam, could you unzip my dress for me?” She asked in that cute voice that the white boy liked so much. The one he heard in his dreams when he fantasized about going on dates with her.

“S-sure.” He muttered, fumbling a little as he tugged the zip down, slowly peeling the tight dress off of the girl and revealing her athletic, toned body. Whilst she wasn’t as curvy as Domonique, she was still appealing. She unhooked her own bra, revealing her pert C-cups to Darrell whilst she wiggled out of her panties, throwing the heels she was wearing to the side. Even Cameron couldn’t help but stare in admiration of her toned body as she stepped forward, climbing onto the bed and gently kissing Darrell.

The two of them turned up the heat as their kiss got more passionate. “Yo, Dommi. Come eat my ass out.” He shouted as he broke off the kiss, grabbing his already-hardening cock and pushing Courtney gently into position. She didn't need much encouraging, getting on all fours just like her friend before as Darrell lined up his thick black cock. Cameron couldn’t take it anymore, pulling his cock out and beginning to stroke gently to the threesome in front of him. Domonique buried her face deep into Darrell’s ass, kissing and licking his hole as Courtney’s moans filled the room, being much louder and bolder than her friend before. She was very vocal, and Darrell used that as encouragement to go faster. It wasn’t long before she was getting pounded just as hard as Domonique, and it would take a while before Darrell could come again.

Cameron felt ashamed. He couldn’t even get one of the girls to have sex of him. And now he was forced to watch them effectively worship the new boy in the group. The boy couldn’t hold it in any longer at the erotic sight in front of him, finally shooting out a few weak loads and spurting them against the side of his bed. As the dopamine hit his brain, he watched Darrell plant several rounds of hot, sticky loads inside of Courtney, grunting as the girl orgasmed for the third time on his cock. He could see that the boy was leaving the two girls in quite a state- Domonique had a lot of cum dribbling out onto Cameron’s bed as she furiously ate out the black man’s ass, cleaning it thoroughly.

“Fuck, you two girls really are a treat. You two gonna be my booty calls whilst I’m on this side of town, I think.” Darrell said, wiping the sweat on his brow away with the back of his hand. “You can come out now, Dommi. Both of you, lie down next to each other and make out for me.”

It seemed like the two girls were unable to resist the domination of Darrell, with Domonique pulling her head out of his cheeks and crawling over to her best friend, leaning in and gently kissing. The two of them made out with each other, hands running over and exploring each other’s bodies playfully whilst Darrell turned and stared at Cameron with a look of pity. “Come here, wimp. A good host would clean up after the mess his guests made, right? Eat the two girls out.”

Cameron’s eyes widening, shaking his head gently. But then he saw Domonique, their eyes making contact as she gave him a bite of her lip, nodding. She wanted him to do it. And that very thought excited Cameron, wanting to please his crush and friend. Climbing onto the bed, Darrell moved off to the side as Cameron watched the two girls spread their legs for him, still gently making out with each other whilst occasionally breaking it off to watch the white boy. He moved his head towards Domonique’s crotch first, seeing the creampie that Darrell left slowly dribbling out. It was thick, white and gooey- Just like the loads Cameron cleaned up off of his wall.

The boy couldn’t believe he was actually doing it, btu finally he felt encouraged enough to press his lips against Domonique’s pussy, his tongue beginning to scoop out the cum as he heard her coo gently. “Mhm, that feels good. Nice and gentle, that’s it.” She said out loud, her hand resting on the back of Cameron’s head as he ate out all of the cum. The smell was just as bad, mixed in with the scents of sweat and Domonique’s juices, but the taste was even worse. Cameron wanted to gag or throw up, but he knew that it would just piss off the girls. And they were still his friends, even after everything that had happened… At least, he thought they were.

Finally, he managed to clean out Domonique and then move onto Courtney, who like normal was a bit more quiet and just gently moaned as Cameron cleaned her out. This time it wasn’t as bad, it was clear that Darrell had shot a lot less of his cum inside of her and therefore there was a lot less to swallow down. Still, the content and relaxed smile on Courtney’s face as he pulled out of her thighs made him feel a little bit more satisfied.

“Boy, I don’t want you here. Wimp-ass motherfucker.” He grumbled, hurting Cameron even more than he had been hurt already. Darrell was insulting him, when the white boy thought they were friends. But clearly, the attitude had changed as the black man laid down between the two girls, breaking up their kiss and wrapping his arms around each one as they cuddled up against him, their petite hands on his muscular chest as the three of them on the bed looked down at Cameron and his flaccid, dribbling penis. The boy slowly stepped back, standing at the edge of the bed as he gently approached the door.

“I’m gonna be fucking these girls all night. Go sleep on the couch wimp.” Darrell growled. “Make some cooked breakfast for us when we get up as well, loser.” Cameron felt tears forming in his eyes, looking at both Domonique and Courtney who looked embarrassed and ashamed, yet were still cuddling up against Darrell. He watched Domonique mouth a ‘Sorry’ just as he turned around, opening the door and stepping out. He closed the door behind him, heart pounding as he thought about what just happened.

It was then he heard giggles, and a few moments later the familiar thumping sound. They were already fucking again. Cameron felt his cock twitch slightly as he stepped away, heading downstairs as they got louder and louder. Even sitting on the couch, he could hear them faintly, their moans and screams of climaxes, and that constant, regular thumping noise of them getting rammed by Darrell’s thick black cock.

Finally, however, Cameron did manage to fall asleep, his cock still hanging out of his pants as he curled up on the sofa. That sleep wasn’t perfect as he was suddenly jolted awake by the sound of somebody opening the front door. Cracking open his eyes, he heard the tapping of high heels, not daring to look up until he heard them ascend the stairs. Just as he poked his head up, he managed to catch a glimpse of the back of his mother disappearing upstairs.

“Cameron,” She called out casually, heading directly towards his bedroom. There was nothing the boy could do to stop her as he heard his bedroom door open, his mother peering inside. “Are you up still? I forgot my phone charger and…”

There was a pause, and then Cameron heard the door to his room shut. Waiting for his mother to come back, he anxiously wondered how he was going to explain the situation she saw all around the house. The alcohol, the weed, and Darrell and the two girls naked in his bed, most likely asleep. However, he felt his gut tighten up into a nauseous knot when that tell-tale thumping sound picked back up again. Surely that wasn’t… No, Cameron couldn’t even dare to think what was going on upstairs. His mother wasn’t fucking Darrell. Yet, he waited twenty minutes, thirty minutes, an hour… And finally heard the clicking of his mother’s heels as she came down the stairs, looking similar to how she went up, with her hair slightly messy and a sheen of sweat across her body.

She glanced across, and Cameron felt his heart jump as they made eye contact. There was a brief pause, his mother looking at him with disappoint, disdain, pity, even disgust. And finally she continued to walk, leaving the house as Cameron felt completely ashamed of himself. As soon as his mother slammed the front door shut, he gently crept up the stairs, his bedroom door wide open as he peered inside: Seeing the two beautiful girls on either side of a smirking Darrell, whose erection formed a small tent in the sheets.

The two of them stayed silent as the confident black kid simply smiled at Cameron, satisfied at what he had achieved in a single evening. It was too easy being black.


End file.
